


Caught By His Claw

by DarkInMe



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anxious Reader, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Dark!Steve, Emotional Manipulation, Eventual Smut, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Good Guy to bad guy Steve, Guilt, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Lots of Crying, Not Canon Compliant, Obsession, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POC Reader, Past Relationship(s), Past Sexual Assault, Pervert Steve Rogers, Playboy Steve Rogers, Polygamy, Post-Endgame, Rape/Non-con Elements, Social Anxiety elements, Some daddy little elements, Steve is kind of a jerk, Yandere Steve elements, because i want them to, but he is also sweet at times, but not really, medic reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24996064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkInMe/pseuds/DarkInMe
Summary: Being thrown into the future out of the blue and adjusting to it was not easy for Steve Rogers until a certain nurse working for SHIELD caught his eye and became the object of his desire. But no matter how tight he made his grip on her, everything went down the drain when Loki attacked earth and Steve had to answer the call of duty. Several years later, he finds his old flame foolishly entering his life again and this time he does not intend to let her go.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Steve Rogers/POC Reader
Comments: 29
Kudos: 81





	Caught By His Claw

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely for porn purposes but with some plot haha. And for the first time in my story the smut is eventual. I plan to make it a series but I am not sure how long. Hope you enjoy it!

Tony Stark's lifestyle was as extravagant on the closer look as the paparazzi and the media depicted it. He was funny and a good company to share despite of his greying here, but he had a need to party and live larger than life that did not incline with your preference to avoid large crowds.

You stood like a stunned cat in the middle of all the extraordinary Avengers, their heroic and helpful agents from S.H.I.E.L.D. and other important people you did not even know. You were the obvious strange and foreign element among these people and you were desperate to leave.

But Tony had insisted for you to join the party. In his opinion, it was a great way for you to be introduced to the team and befriend them. You had argued with him on that, saying that you could always get to know them in the Compound, but he suggested that you get used to his parties and lavish habits if you wanted to survive being with the Avengers.

Nevertheless, he was friendly and warm for which you were grateful. You would rather be with his narcissistic and arrogant self than with the other possibility of being with Steve.

Your muscles tensed thinking about the Captain. 

He was sat across from the main partying area, occupying a purple couch all by himself with two extremely hot women resting on either of his arms. You did not know if they were just supermodels called for the party or if Steve had adopted a Charlie Sheen lifestyle.

While the general public would not take kindly to his tongue slithering up the brunette's slender neck while his hands squeezed a butt and breast each, you found it relieving and were happy for him. Sure, he had changed in some aspects from the man you once knew, but you didn't prefer his older version either. 

Deviancy was in his primal nature it seemed, hidden behind the mask of a gentlemanly hero, but you'd rather him exploring it with others instead of focusing it on you. You shuddered at your memories with him. Steve had been a devil fresh out of the ice back then, yet a lovely man to you once. A bit too lovely.

You could not help but wonder how things may have gone smoothly and you two may even have been a married couple by now if Steve had been as sweet with you as he used to be at the very start of your friendship with him.

*Flashback*

_Your heels clicked on the tiled floor as you approached Steve who was sitting by himself in the doctor’s office, waiting for your arrival._

_"Here are your reports, Mr Rogers.” You cut straight to business and shoved the files at his face. “As expected, everything is fine. I am sure that the doctor has told you everything. All you need to worry about is the time change. I am sure they'll have that handled as well." You finished with a smile._

_The lines on his forehead strained as he took the files from your hand. He did not care to read them, but he smiled in return for yours._

_"Maybe. Would this be my last visit then?" He asked as he stood to his full height._

_You took a step back. It never failed to amuse you what a giant the serum had made out of his body. It was both attractive and terrifying._

_"Yes, hopefully. Being in the ice didn’t do much to you and with the serum, we do not expect you to have any complications other than what injuries you could get from being on the field. But I suppose that they are keeping you off it for the time being," you answered._

_"Yeah," he sighed, running his fingers through his gorgeous, neatly side-parted golden locks._

_"They don't want to overburden me after what I went through. But it just feels sad being all by myself, stuck in a time that is not mine and having nothing to do."_

_You nodded attentively. You pitied him for his loss. It was a gain for your world and time, but you could not imagine the stress that he must be experiencing after being separated from his people and his home. His blue eyes gave away his sadness._

_You reached out carefully to rub his bicep._

_"I hope you find your way soon. Since it's your last visit, should I walk you out?"_

_His face became bright. For some reason, he seemed to enjoy your presence and you did not see any harm in performing small gestures to make the old man happy._

_"Thank you," he said, shining his pearly whites at you._

_You retrieved your hand from his leather jacket and turned to walk out from the doctor's office. Steve followed you quickly, making his large steps smaller to match your pace._

_"Not many people like coming to hospitals or clinics, but I am going to miss coming here," Steve said._

_You arched your brow at him and gave him a quizzical side glance which he noted._

_"I know it must sound stupid. But I really have no other friends except for the stiff agents they keep sending to check on me. Don't tell this to anyone, but they are so annoying."_

_You giggled. It was funny to have the man you upheld as the most ideal and righteous hero make complaints about other people like an ordinary human being. You liked to think that he was just like any other person under his mask of professionalism._

_"I suppose that I am not much different. Always in your face, readying you for one exam or the other. Always talking about my work. People tell me that I can be boring."_

_"No," he said swiftly. "I don't think so."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Well, you are the first man who enjoyed hearing me guide them from the x-ray room to the MRI one and then handing them their blood report."_

_Steve laughed at that. He paused in the middle of the waiting room. The exit door was a couple of steps from the reception area. You assumed that he wanted to talk some more so you stopped next to him as well._

_"Not that…but I like hearing about your other stuff."_

_"The excruciating small talk, you mean?"_

_"Ha-ha, yes. Trust me, it's way better than the mechanical way those agents talk.” He rolled his eyes to emphasise his point. “And if they don't talk like that, they are gushing about how they have admired me since their childhood and asking if they can have a picture or an autograph. I appreciate that but—you know."_

_You suddenly felt glad that you had not asked him for an autograph or a photo. You thought that it would be unprofessional and rude, neither did you have any time to think about it in the middle of your work either. Steve only came for his post-ice medical check-ups and you did not get a lot of time to spend with him._

_"It must be annoying,” you agreed. “But can't blame them really. You are like a superstar."_

_"Yeah, well...it doesn't help the loneliness."_

_He filled his pockets with his hands and shrugged his shoulders. You did always get a bit uncomfortable when he stood casually in front of you that way and his gaze pierced through your soul._

_"Oh. You should go out, make friends, go on dates. I know it sounds hypocritical coming from me, but people will line up to keep you company."_

_"Yeah, about that…" Steve licked his lips. He tapped his right foot on the floor as if he was getting anxious about something. "I was- I was wondering if you would like to get a cup of coffee with me."_

_The thoughts stopped in your mind and you became breathless as any woman would have if they got such an offer from a man as handsome, great and wanted as him. But the lack of breath also came from your anxiety of being faced with such a situation._

_“Uh- what?”_

_Steve bit his lower lip and scratched the back of his neck. He hesitated to meet your eyes while his cheeks reddened. You could not believe that Captain fucking America was getting shy while asking you out. This was too good for you to even dream about._

_“Um—I just- wanted to have a cup of coffee or lunch, whatever suits you, with you. If you don’t mind?”_

_You did hear him correctly. Your stomach fluttered and your mind swirled. And your social anxiety told you to run for dear life. On top of all of that you remembered that despite the sweet offer, your work prevented you from crossing some boundaries. S.H.I.E.L.D. may not like you taking your first chance with the Captain and you did not want your career, that had barely started, to end._

_"I- um- I am flattered- but." There it was, your fumbling. You could see how stupid you must be looking from his vision, all sweaty and weird._

_"Not now. We can go later. When your shift ends or whenever you are free."_

_He broadened his shoulders to assert confidence._

_"No- it's not about that- it's just- I don't think it'd be professional of me to do so," you replied._

_He briefly glanced at you scratching the back of your paper pad and you stopped it immediately._

_"It's just a coffee. Nothing more, nothing less."_

_"Yes, but— I don't think it'd be right. Maybe- maybe you can find someone else.”_

_You were aware that you were a fool to reject Captain America, but you had to do the right thing. Moreover, you knew that you were not his type and did not want build yourself up to that disappointment._

_Steve bowed his head in distress. You heard him let out an upset sight and it made you feel like a total jerk._

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be.” He raised his head. “Just come with me, please? I can find other people but they are so pretentious. Always trying to impress me. It makes me feel more lost."_

_"Please, it's just a coffee. I'd feel much more comfortable with you than anyone else. And you could help me ease a bit, maybe learn more about how dates and stuff go in these days."_

_"I am really not the best person for that—”_

_"Please,” he reached out to hold your shoulder, “I feel so stuck and lonely. You'd really help break me in. I won't tell anyone so you won't get in trouble. And I promise I won't bother you again either."_

_He was looking at you with the puppy eyes. He was a giant ball of cuteness and misery that made you want to cuddle him until he was warm and fuzzy. Steve played well at your heart and your inability to say no. What cruel human being could say no to him after hearing his plight?_

_"Um, okay. But just one time?"_

_"I promise," he smiled and squeezed your shoulder._

_You took a relaxing breath. One time couldn’t hurt and you would love to be helpful for him._

_"Okay then...when do we meet?"_

_"I'll send you a message. Why don't you give me your phone number? If that's alright?"_

_"Umm." It's just a phone number, it shouldn’t be a problem, you reasoned with yourself. Arguing with him at every point seemed rude as well. "Okay."_

_"Here." Steve shovelled up a flip phone from the pocket of his khaki trousers and brought it to your face._

_"Can you show me how? I am still learning and I keep forgetting."_

_"Sure. But we should probably go outside first. I don’t want anyone looking."_

_Steve nodded and both of you went out into the sunny light that hit the pavement outside the S.H.I.E.L.D. based hospital._

_You took his phone into your sweaty palm while he leaned on a wall and watched. His gaze was intense and hot on you as you explained to him the procedure of adding a new contact all the while putting your number into his list. You must be overreacting, you told with yourself. Anyone would be overwhelmed by getting so close to the one and only Steve Rogers._

_"Thank you! I'll see you later then," he chirped with joy. The melancholy vanished from his aura._

_You were content to be able to do that for him. Your heart skipped a beat as Steve bent towards you and placed a peck on your cheek. Your anxiety levels shot up the roof, you quickly looked around to see if the wrong people had caught the moment. There were stares but none too judgmental or prolonged._

_It became harder to breathe once he left and you contemplated what you had done. He was nice and you were comfortable with him during your work, but maintaining your composure while hanging out with him in person was a whole different story._

_“Wowee, I am going out with Captain America,” you marvelled at the thought that out of all the beautiful and non-embarrassing women, he chose you. “I am so getting fired.”_

*End of Flashback*

Steve clearly did not care about you anymore. He finally had realized that he could have any woman suck off his dick with the least of efforts on his side. And from the way the second woman was subtly trying to massage his cock through his tight black jeans, it seemed that he was going to have a hot damn threesome after the party.

You hoped that the women would keep him from confronting you, that is if he even remembered who you were. You wished that he did not, you did not want to have to answer him about what you did to him years back.

"Darling, come here. Come in the middle," Tony called for you.

His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. He grabbed you elbow and dragged you with himself.

"Why? What's happening?"

"Let me introduce you to them."

"No, no- that won't be necessary!"

"I say it is."

He was painfully stubborn. You wondered if all of them would be that insufferable.

"People! Ladies and gentlemen!" Tony clinked his champagne flute with a fork in the air. "May I have your attention?"

The room went quiet. They stopped from their conversations, their laughs and gossips to look at you. It was a scene out of your nightmare. Steve plucked his lips off from the model's throat to look forth, but you avoided his gaze.

"You all know that we needed a new addition to our medic team. And has allotted one fine, beautiful and skilled lady to us."

You contained your urge to slap yourself as Tony announced your name to them as if you had won a prize. You really had done nothing but join their team, you didn't even want to do it. You were only trying to resume your job at S.H.I.E.L.D. and they dumped you at Avengers. You couldn't argue with them.

Tony was acting like an overly proud father who was boasting his child’s crooked macaroni painting to his friends. And you did not know why he would do that. While it was nice of him to do so, he had only met you a few days go. Either of you was overreacting to the situation.

"You want to say something to them?"

Your throat went dry with him putting you in the spotlight. Your words dissolved on your tongue when you looked at the expectant faces of some of the most important people of the world.

"Uh…hi?" 

Someone giggled at your awkwardness and you felt like crying. Tony's need to be a showman would kill you if he did not stop soon.

"Haha, she's a shy one. You all need to get to know her and make her comfortable. And I think that you and Captain know each other, right?" He asked. 

You became the personification of ice. _No, please don't ask me that._

"Fury told me you know each other."

"Yes, we do," Steve answered. His deep voice resonated in your heart. 

You made the mistake of meeting his eyes for a second and you felt like slapping yourself. He had a sly curve on his lips. His eyes ran up and down your body as he gulped down his drink. You were about to spontaneously combust.

"Great! And that is why we have decided to give you to Steve's unit. I think you'll feel better there." 

You wanted to scream a no, but your lips were glued together. Arguing brings more attention than silence and it would be too rude.

"Oh, okay," you whispered, lowering your eyes to the floor so Steve could not see the fear in them. 

"Alright then! Let's enjoy the party!" Tony clapped his hands together.

Everyone went back to as they were. You did not know about Steve and the possibility of him still looking at you made you nervous.

"Go talk to them, sweetheart. The medics are here as well. Zaira is the head, she can explain everything to you," Tony said, pointing to a tall and pretty woman chatting with Natasha and Bruce by the bar. "But do the work talk later."

"Felix didn't come, but he works with Steve as well and would be your team buddy. You can get to know him at the Compound. Umm…what else?" 

Tony wondered as he scratched his beard.

"I can manage myself, Mr Stark. Thank you," you said. "You should enjoy the party."

"So should you. You look tense. Get a drink and relax. It's a party, don't sweat it."

Tony winked at you before pushing you towards the bar. You waited for him to turn to his wife so you could sneak out of the crowded hall.

Slipping away from the party, you ran straight to the bathroom. After all the overwhelming attention, you needed to have some alone time and catch a breath.

The bathroom was fancier than of any five-star hotel you had seen through movies. You leaned on the cold and crystalline black surface of the basin and bowed your head next to the circular face mirror.

It wasn't just the attention that was making you anxious. No, it was him. The idea of meeting him, talking to him, being alone with him, all of those thoughts horrified you. You had assured yourself that reuniting with him would not be as bad as you anticipated it to be, but you were getting all the negative vibes from him.

The uncertainty of what he held for you in his heart was unsettling. Maybe he hated you and wanted to hurt you. Maybe he wanted you still and the cycle of him chasing after you would start again. Or maybe he did not care about you in the slightest.

But he remembered you. He said he did. And he was smiling, quite creepily. What does that mean?

He had women around him though. Pretty ladies who could satisfy him more than you ever could or were willing to. Past kept aside, he did not have much reason to come after you.

"I should stop thinking too much," you told yourself.

With another breath, you looked at your reflection in the mirror. You appeared worried from the get-go with your strained brows and the sweat beaded along your face. You quickly dabbed at the wetness on your skin with a dry tissue and fixed your make up.

You straightened the folds of your blue, off-shoulder gown and checked your hair. When everything seemed fine you decided to go out, have one or two drinks, eat a little, chat some and then exit the party as soon as you can.

A broad and thick wall of muscle greeted you outside the bathroom door. You halted before you could have crashed face-first into him. Your fingers tightened around the edge of the door and your breath stalled as your eyes went to look upon the giant staring down at your cowering form.

"Hello, princess," Steve said.

He rested an elbow on the doorframe and grinned at you. He wasn't shy from scanning your body like it was a piece of meat, unlike in the older times when he'd feign decency. With the blue cocktail in his other hand and the lopsided smirk on his face, one would assume that he had come to seduce you and fuck you into heaven inside the bathroom. You would not be too surprised if he intended on doing that but you won’t be happy about it either.

"I hope you haven't forgotten me. I sure haven't forgotten you."

You tried to not look like you had seen a ghost as you rubbed the side of your arm and gave him a weird smile.

"Yes- um, it's nice to see you, Steve," you choked out.

"Is it?" He leaned in closer than your liking.

Thoughts lost their rhythm in your mind. You did not want to answer that.

"I like your dress," he said, glancing shamelessly down your cleavage. "A bit slutty for my tastes back then. But I'm way more open these days."

"Uh- thanks. Should we- should we go back to the party?" 

Steve snickered. "Always so eager to get away from me…. I want to catch up with you, sweetheart. So, no."

Your blood rushed in your veins as he stood straight in front of you. His height and built were intimidating. It made you wonder if he had grown larger from the last you saw him in person.

You awkwardly giggled at him in an attempt to hide your anxiety.

"Ahaha- we can talk at the party, can't we?"

"No, love. We need privacy,” he said matter-of-factly. “Here, take this drink from me first," he said as he handed you the cocktail glass.

"Don't know what's in it, but I know that you like colourful drinks even after all these years!" He boasted happily.

As you took the drink you went over the possibility of him spiking it. You knew it was too deranged for even the mad Steve that had come after you in the past, but he seemed to be rougher on the edges now.

“Come, sweetheart. Let’s find a better place to talk in,” he said.

He snatched your arm without a warning and dragged you along with him to the nearest balcony space. He pushed you inside and chose to stand closer to the door in case you tried to run. Steve had his subtle ways of creepiness.

The air outside was cool and refreshing. From Tony’s penthouse, you could see New York’s aesthetic skyline. If you focused on that it made you calmer and distracted from the thought that Steve was right beside you.

Steve supported himself on the railing to stand beside you as he looked ahead into a high-rise building.

“So sweetheart,” he broke the ice. “From a pretty little nurse to a medic for the Avengers. A journey I would have liked to be a part of if you would have let me.”

Although he complimented you, the bitterness of resentment was clear in his voice.

“Things- happen...umm- your life has been great! You defeated Thanos and whatnot!”

Steve narrowed his eyes at you as he turned to lean sideways on the railing.

“You want to tell me what happened back in 2012? Huh?”

His tone stung in your racing heart. You very much regretted your every decision that led you to this moment. You had been out of each other’s hair for a long time and you disturbed that peace.

Your laboured breath was audible as you thought of what to say.

“Can we- not talk about it? Let bygones be bygones?” You suggested with meek hopefulness.

Steve poked his tongue into his cheek while glaring at you. He did not want to buy your sorry girl act. In fact, it seemed that he wanted to punish you for it and that sent jitters down your spine. You avoided his gaze and wished to escape from the situation as soon as you could.

“You never liked me, did you?”

“It’s- it’s not like that—”

“I never could understand why. Why the hell you did not want me? _Me_?”

Tears sprouted in your eyes. You could not control them. You did not want to confront him or your past with him. You were guilty of what you did, but you were so very scared for yourself back then. And you were more scared with this new darker Steve.

“Is it because I was weird? Too old fashioned for you?”

You shook your head at him. “Steve, please.”

“Or is it because I was not a billionaire to keep you happy. I can assure you that I have more money now.”

“Steve, I never—”

“You never what? You seemed happy enough to be beside Tony but you are a fucking frightened cat in front of me. What’s wrong with you?”

You jumped back as he heightened the pitch of his voice, but he followed you, cornering you into the end of the balcony with each menacing step. You were a shivering and sobbing mess.

His sinister strut and his heated gaze made you apprehensive about him hurting you. You were in no condition to talk to him and give him a proper justification for your actions. The man needed closure from you and you did not give him that. It was your fault that he was frustrated.

“Was I not the perfect gentleman? The perfect boyfriend with you?”

“Please, Steve- you are scaring me.”

“Oh please. I am always scaring you. I am fucking tired of hearing that,” he grunted. “Crying is not the way out every time.”

His coldness only frightened you more. Your response was natural, you could not do anything about it even though you were embarrassed at yourself for behaving like a little child. But that’s what Steve did to you every time. He always had you in a corner, literally and metaphorically.

“Do you know how much it hurt me when I came back to find you gone? Disappeared! Vanished into thin air!”

Your back hit the chilled glass made parapet as Steve caged you to it with his body. You were losing oxygen with every word and step of his.

“I fucking risk my life to save the world, I have a mindfuck with all the new alien and gods bullshit, and I return to find that my girlfriend, the only person who kept me sane in this goddamn new world, left without any sign as to where she went or why she did so.”

Steve sounded hurt; he was not pretending. Yet again he managed to make you feel like the most horrible person to exist for having rejected him. You could imagine how awful it would feel if the person you loved left you out of the blue without an explanation. Only you were that person.

“I’m sorry,” you cried.

“Do you know how much I was looking forward to coming back to you? To spend a few days in just being with you. Do something romantic to get my mind off all that stress. But you didn’t care for me in the slightest, did you? You took what you could and then up and left like a little bitch.”

He startled you with his choice of words. He had been angry and disappointed with you before but he refrained from using crass language. Old Stevie was too proper to refer to anyone like that, let alone his loved one. The new Steve was not playing nice.

“I’m sorry- please. I’m sorry.”

“No, you’re not!” He yelled as he slapped the glass out of your hand.

It shattered on the floor and the liquid splashed over your shoes.

“You did not even care to try to contact me and tell me what happened. Hell, you did not even care to talk to me tonight. Do you actually hate me that much?”

The dam of your waterworks broke. From small hiccups, you went on to full-fledged uncontrolled ugly crying.

“I don’t—I don’t know. Please, I’m sorry!” You wailed.

You pressed your palms into your face to soak your tears, to prevent him from looking at your ruined makeup and to avoid looking at his enraged form.

“Please, don’t hurt me,” you whispered.

You half expected him to be triggered and hitting you in response. But he surprised you by folding his arms around your smaller body and pushing your head into his chest. The scent of his fancy cologne mixed with the women’s perfume overwhelmed you.

“Shh. It’s okay,” he cooed as he rubbed and patted your back.

“Have I ever hurt you?” He asked.

He had not hurt you too much physically, but he always seemed inches away from losing it and slapping you for your mistakes.

“You don’t have to worry about that. Now stop crying, baby girl.”

Steve’s warmth was familiar and shamefully relaxing. He had that irresistible sweet side to him which got you trapped into the whole fuss with him in the first place. He was the perfect two-faced monster.

“Hush now. It’s alright”

Your crying slowed, but you continued to sniffle against his chest. His fine silk shirt was ruined by your tears and snot. He did not mind squeezing you into himself despite that.

“I know that I can get so angry. But I have missed you so much, and I happy to have you back, but remembering how it felt when you disappeared with telling me anything still hurts me so much,” he expressed as he rested his chin on your head.

“I’m sorry,” you mumbled into his torso.

“It’s alright. You can make up for it now. We can make up for all the lost dates and kisses.”

Your eyes widened at his suggestion. You pushed yourself away from him at once.

“Steve, we- we can’t.”

He frowned at you. “Why not? Do you have a good reason? And don’t tell me it's not professional because you know I won’t let anyone fire my girlfriend.”

You chewed your lips as you stared blankly at him. It was not that you didn’t have other reasons, Steve just refused to accept them because you were the only one who made him happy and why should anything else matter when he loved you as much as he did.

“See? You don’t have any reason. Which means we are going on a date as soon as we can.”

 _Oh, no, no, no._ Hence, the game of cat and mouse begins again.

Steve placed a hand on the railing behind you and bent down to meet your face.

“I gotta tell you, sweetheart. What hurt me the most was being so patient for our first time and then getting left with just the memory of what your pussy tastes like. You played me well, I must say. But I intend to change all that now,” he promised.

You were like a deer caught in the headlight in front of him. A poor helpless prey who could not ever escape from her trap.

“Please, Steve, I can’t.”

“Tch. Always with your ‘I can’t’. Gets really irritating after a while you know,” he said.

Steve grabbed your jaw with his fingers and tilted your head. He had a mixture of lust and something dark in his eyes.

“Tell you what, kitten. Take your time to think and if you can come up with a reasonable excuse for not going on a date with me then I’ll leave you alone. But if not... well then you should start planning what you want to do when we go out.”

You were amazed by how he made you feel like you had a chance when you never did. Steve would not take any excuses that you give him. Ultimately love would win over any obstacles that come in between you two.

“Is that okay, darling?”

You did not have an answer for him. Luckily, you were saved by his girlfriends who invaded the balcony, not caring if they were interrupting a private moment or not. They were confident and you were thankful for that.

“Captain!” The blonde one chirped at him. “Where have you been?”

She pranced towards Steve with teasing cat eyes and held on to his large frame. Her breasts almost spilled out of her skimpy pink dress as she ground them against Steve. The taller brunette came to stick herself to Steve’s other side. He was in the middle of a teenage boy’s dream hot women sandwich.

It was a surprising sight for you because you remembered him to be a holy child who was sworn to monogamy and did not believe in adultery. Here he had a gorgeous woman on each arm, ready to do all nasty things he asks them to do while he expressed his desire to have you back in his life as his lover. Things had changed too much and not for the good.

“What’s up with her? You throat fuck the new medic already?” The brunette asked as she eyed your tear-stricken face with judgement and pity.

The blonde giggled. “Our Captain can be a mouthful!”

She unabashedly wrapped her palm around his crotch while licking her lips at him. You snapped your head in the other direction faster than when you had watched porn for the first time. Your face became incredibly hot. Meanwhile, Steve was unperturbed by the attention he was getting. It was natural for him.

Steve petted her head and smiled down at her. “Nothing like that, honey. Just catching up with an old friend.”

“You sure you don’t want her to join us tonight? I can be pretty good at convincing.”

The brunette slithered her dazzling long nails at your like a snake. You flinched at her touch. You had nothing against her, she was sexy enough to make you jealous of her, but you despised the idea of joining a foursome with Steve.

Steve laughed at your reaction.

“Nah, best leave her alone, love. She’s a goody-goody girl. Not fit for what I have in my mind for you girls,” Steve teased.

He may have intended to belittle you or make you jealous, but all you wanted to do was cringe. He was free to do whatever he wanted to do behind closed doors, you only wished for him to be content with that and leave you alone. Steve did not need you when he had women like them throwing themselves at him.

“Too bad. I’d have fixed that awful makeup,” the brunette commented.

“I think I should leave,” you said in the faintest squeak.

You shielded your body between your hooked elbows and paced out of the balcony as if you were squeezing through an invisible crowd.

“Don’t forget to think about what I said!” Steve yelled from behind.

Without a last glance or word, you took off from the whole of the party itself. Only your empty apartment and your soft bed could provide you with the comfort that you needed to forget about Steve and everything related to him.

Your chest tightened as you recalled that it was the last day that you were going be able to spend by yourself in your apartment. From tomorrow you’d have to move straight into the lion’s den where Steve could take a bite out of you whenever he wished.

The new Steve was not an improved version of his older self either. If anything, he was worse. He was just as obsessive as he used to be with more horniness and fewer inhibitions of the so-called innocent gentleman that he pretended to be in 2011.

You were all the more doomed than before and you had no one to blame but yourself for making yourself available for him. Steve had not chased after you since 2012. Your will to contribute to saving the world and people’s lives was going to cost you a hefty price

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all liked it! Please leave comments to tell me your views.
> 
> Also, I probably won't be able to update anything in the coming week as I am going to be busy. But I'll try. Please be patient :)


End file.
